Kitty Cheshire
Kitty Cheshire is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She's the daughter of the Cheshire Cat, the character from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. In the destiny conflict, Kitty is on the Rebel side because she doesn't want to listen to the rules of destiny. However, the only reason why Kitty would want to follow her destiny is most presumably her dream of making her mother proud and to be like her one day - a beautiful, smart master of all things chaotic. Kitty herself would rather keep her affiliation of anything to do with Royal/Rebel sides a secret to just keep everyone guessing. Per their escape to Ever After, all the escaped Wonderlandians transferred from Wonderland High to Ever After High. Personality= = Kitty is usually a mischievous misfit in what she says and does. She wants to create chaos and pursues her life making mischief and being the typical "bad girl" role. She slightly likes her destiny and slightly wants to follow her mother's footsteps, but Kitty is on the Rebel side for not wanting to listen to the rules of destiny. Kitty is a mischievous chaotic werecat with an almost-villain streak to her. She usually likes to cause problems for others, but really, in truth, has a good heart and loves and cares for her friends. Her personality is quite catty, as she is very curious and likes to cause bad things to happen almost wherever she goes. Kitty never means to be fully antagonistic or be a real antagonist, but she sometimes forgets how to really treat her friends. Through and through, though, Kitty is kindhearted and will even stand up against her own mother to protect both her Wonderlandian friends and save her friends of Ever After. Kitty can somewhat bare a personality striking streak to Toralei Stripe from Monster High, although she does not have a group of followers and is less of a bully. Appearance Kitty has long lavender hair pulled into curly high pigtails, sleek blue eyes with cat-like pupils and fair skin, and brownish-orange eyebrows. She wears maroon lipstick and has pointy blue clawed nails, but in the artwork and on the doll, she has pink lipstick and lacks the nails. Normally, Kitty takes on the paler colors of purple and blue to add to most of her clothing. Cat-like attributes and accessories add character to most of her attires. Her dolls have a light purple skin tone, suggesting cat fur, although in the cartoon she has pale humanoid skin. Interests Kitty enjoys being evasive and tries to get as much quiet, alone time as possible. She normally catnaps around the Enchanted Forest on trees. Unbeknownst to most, Kitty is an avid knitter as she loves yarn. But known to most, Kitty loves a good prank and laugh - she often casts aside how other people are feeling when pulling her pranks, but she is not malevolent at heart nor mean in the least. In A Wonderlandiful World, it is revealed that she hates waffles because she thinks they smell gross. Family Her mother is The Cheshire Cat. Kitty wishes to follow her destiny to be like her mother. Friends Kitty considers Lizzie Hearts her best friend and as close as a sister. Madeline Hatter is her roommate and also a close friend and mediator in times that Kitty takes things too far. Both Madeline and Kitty can hear the Narrators, though Kitty chooses to ignore them. She is also good friends with Alistair Wonderland and Bunny Blanc. She seems to consider Cedar Wood as an "almost friend", as shown in Once Upon a Time. Pet Kitty has a pet caterpillar named Carrolloo and a few cats Category:Ever After High Characters Category:Ever after high characters Category:Females